White Roses
by AkiraKittyCat
Summary: Haruhi's old boyfriend broke her heart, but Hikaru is there to put it back together, piece by piece it heals from Hikaru's love for Haruhi. and Haruhi loves him as well.


Haruhi was daydreaming during class, her mind was tied to a memory. A memory that made her feel cold, and sad

"Haruhi."

A memory that just felt like someone stabbed her in the heart.

"Haruhi?"

The day that made her feel empty.

"HARUHI!"

Haruhi snapped out of it and saw the teacher standing at her desk, with a very angry look and said "Haruhi Fujioka I suggest you pay attention to this lesson because it will be very important to the upcoming exams." Haruhi nodded and went back to the board, the teacher was explaining everything he could. Haruhi's heart was stolen by her "old" boyfriend, who soon took Haruhi's stolen heart. And shattered it within his grasp. Haruhi felt like there was a huge, black hole made in her heart when _he_, the one person who ripped her heart in pieces. That _one _day, it all came crashing down. To this.

*****_**Flashback***_

Haruhi was sitting in the park, it was so peaceful. The sun felt good on her skin. She had finally got some time alone, away from everything that worried her. It was the perfect world, until her phone rang and she sighed sharply answering the phone, "hello?" it was Kori, and he said "hello Haruhi, I need to talk to you it's important, meet me behind the school." And the phone hang up, Haruhi didn't know what he wanted so she broke from her peaceful park alone time, she walked to the school and went around to the back to see Kori standing there. "Hello Kori" she said as she walked up to him, he responded saying "Hello Haruhi I need to tell you something so listen to me please." Haruhi was listening, nothing distracted her and he said "Haruhi I'm breaking up with you." Haruhi looked confused and said "what? I don't think I heard you properly." He repeated what he just said and Haruhi was on the verge of crying, so she bared her teeth and hid her eyes with her bangs and let the tears run free and said with anger "so you said you loved me, after all these months I actually believed you. And now you say you're breaking up with me? What a prick you are, I wish for you to die in HELL!" the last part she yelled and ran off leaving Kori, alone behind the school. Haruhi was still running and she ran into someone, she looked up still with tears flooding her eyes and saw it was Hikaru. She hugged him, crying into his chest. Hikaru was shocked that she was crying, and he hugged her back trying to comfort her and calm her down. When she finally calmed down and was able to talk she told Hikaru what happened and he said "Oh Haruhi." And pulled her into a hug.

_***End of Flashback***_

Class is over, and Haruhi has to go to the club. She gets up grabbing her books from her desk walking out the door, on her way to the club she stops in the middle of the hall, she thought she saw a glance of red hair. So she went back to where she thought she saw it, and sure enough it was Hikaru and Kaoru, she blinked and said "Hikaru, Kaoru. Why are you spying on me?" Hikaru and Kaoru didn't have an explanation and Kaoru broke out an evil grin saying "Oh were here because Hikaru just wanted to see you, he was begging for me to go with him to spy on you." Haruhi stood there stiff as a rock, blushing. Hikaru's face was tinted pink, and said "I didn't put it that way Kaoru." And Kaoru couldn't help but laugh at how cute they looked, both blushing. And he said "well guys were going to be late for the club." And he started to run off towards music room #3, and Hikaru and Haruhi stood there speechless that Kaoru left them alone together and Hikaru broke the silence saying "well uh lets go to the club now Haruhi." And with that Haruhi started walking towards the club which was a bit far away, and both were too tired to run. Haruhi had an idea and she stopped in her tracks, Hikaru looked back at her saying "what is it Haruhi?" he turned around and looked at her as she pointed up her finger. And looked at the skateboards, Hikaru laughed. And said in thought '_this is going to be fun'._

They both grabbed the two skateboards that stood up against the wall and Haruhi said "Ready Hikaru?" he nodded and they started to speed up the skateboards and Haruhi laughed and they soon saw the club and the doors were still open luckily, they both zoomed into the club room and Haruhi put a stop to her skateboard, so did Hikaru and she grabbed the skateboard from the ground, Tamaki yelled "MY DAUGHTER! Are you alright did he hurt you?!" Haruhi growled at Tamaki and said "Tamaki, for the last time I'm NOT your daughter, and if you keep calling me that I'll tell my dad you're a pervert and will send him after you." Tamaki's ocean blue eyes stared at Haruhi for a moment and he ran over to his depressing corner and Haruhi sighed. She turned to Hikaru and smiled, he smiled back softly at her. And then the guests came in, most of them were piled onto Haruhi and Hikaru because they saw Hikaru and Haruhi earlier on skateboards and they were squealing, trying not to faint at Haruhi's adorable face.

When the club was over Haruhi was tired and fell asleep on the couch, she woke up 5 hours later. It was dark in the club room so she tried to get up and turn on a light but something kept her from getting up, she looked over her shoulder to see Hikaru had his grip around her waist, he fell asleep and sometime during the night when he was sleeping he wrapped his arms around her, Haruhi blushed when she saw that Hikaru had his arms around her waist, she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then laid back down, curling next to Hikaru in the dark. It was raining outside but Haruhi didn't feel scared, she was with Hikaru, and that was all she wanted to do, when she was around Hikaru her broken heart slowly stitched back together. Whenever he looked her way, she felt her heart race, when he hugged her she felt safe, warm, and loved. He would sweep away her fear, in her dreams, she would dream of Hikaru and her in a garden, and he would always say "the trouble it might drag you down, you get lost you can always be found, just know you're not alone." Haruhi smiled at the thought of her dreams, and cuddled into Hikaru's chest like her personal teddy bear, she didn't know that Hikaru was awake and she said "I love you, Hikaru." Hikaru was shocked, he smiled and said "I love you too, Haruhi." Haruhi was startled that he was awake and looked up at him, with her big chocolate brown eyes and Hikaru smiled more, he leaned in and kissed Haruhi, she replied to his kiss, when she pulled back Hikaru laid his head in her hair as she cuddled into his chest, and soon they both fell asleep from their warmth. And the night went on, with Haruhi and Hikaru sleeping peacefully, together.


End file.
